


The Argument

by James018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James018/pseuds/James018
Summary: My idea of the argument between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin that preceded Slytherin leaving the school, and how a thousand years of hearsay might have twisted Slytherin's intentions from honourable to sinister.





	The Argument

Salazar Slytherin was leaving.

This was no joke or idle threat. This time, he really was going. He had told the other three of his intentions to leave some time ago, although he wasn’t sure if they believed he would deliver on his word. He had packed all belongings and personal items that he kept at the school – there were very few of them anyway – and he was now walking towards the personal quarters of his close friend, Godric Gryffindor, to say his final goodbye. After which he would leave Hogwarts, never to return.

“Enter.”

As always, Godric called him before he had time to knock on the door. Salazar did not know what charm he used to do so, but it was no doubt useful, if for no other reason that it fostered an image of omniscience and invulnerability among the students, earning their respect and attention.

Salazar opened the door and stepped into the room. He closed the door quietly behind him. Godric was sitting at his desk, facing Salazar, and his face broke into a smile upon seeing his visitor.

“Greetings, my friend,” he said.

Salazar nodded silently, and then broke the news – two short words. “I’m leaving.”

Any other person would have observed no reaction from Godric, but Salazar knew his old friend well and saw the slight widening of his eyes that indicated surprise and some disappointment. Their eyes met, and Salazar felt the slight tickle at the back of his brain. Knowing well what it meant, he briefly lowered his Occlumency shields, just for long enough to convince Godric of the honesty and resolve in his intent.

Godric sighed and broke eye contact, looking downwards at his desk and hunching his shoulders slightly. Salazar knew that meant resignation, reluctant acceptance. “Is there any means by which I might convince you to stay?” he asked, no doubt knowing the answer already.

“There is none,” replied Salazar. “I cannot stay here. You know why this is.”

Godric did not speak, did not move from his hunched position for a minute. Salazar stayed still, watching him. Finally Godric looked up at Salazar and met his gaze once more.

“Salazar, I must know. Why do you insist on your harsh stance against those of our students who have committed no crime bar that of coming from non-magical families? What makes them any less deserving – any less requiring – of a magical education than any other? Why have you let this belief drive you from the purpose for which we have built this school, let alone from the school itself?”

Salazar felt the stirrings of impatience, of anger, at his friend, but he tried not to allow it to show itself, tried to keep his voice cool, calm and measured.

“They are… a danger to us,” he said quietly. “Perhaps not them, specifically, but their families, friends and partners… It is dangerous to allow those who are not magical, who do not possess our gift, to become aware of it in any way. Most non-magical people who come into contact with our society fear it and do not understand it. And what humans fear and misunderstand, they are liable to despise and, potentially, destroy.”

Godric stared at him unblinkingly. “And you consider that a reason to deny a significant portion of magical youth the opportunity to learn and develop their powers?” he said with a hint of incredulity. “I appreciate your fears, Salazar, but the chances of what you claim coming to pass are minute, even negligible! I fear, my friend, that you have misread the signs, that you have confused the risks we take as a society with the need to ensure it is sustainable.”

“I fear it is _you_ who has misread the signs, Godric!” Salazar retorted before he could stop himself. “I fear that you are so blinded by your ethics, your _nobility_ , that you have confused the needs of the many with the needs of the few! I fear that you underestimate what a fine line we tread, how imperative it is that we keep our society secret from those who would do it harm!”

Salazar paced the room agitatedly. He could not understand it – how could Godric be so blind, how could he not see it? How could he turn a blind eye to the dangers outside the castle walls? He tried to calm himself. He had to be rational, he had to make sure he made his arguments logical and clear. Perhaps _then_ Godric would see the truth…

“Do you realise,” he said to Godric, coming to a halt in front of his desk, “what _they_ think of us? Do you hear the stories of those who stumble across us by accident, do you know what they say about us? They believe we are abominations. Accidents. Freaks of nature. If they had the power, they would wipe us off the face of the Earth for our so-called unholiness, our sins against God.

“We are so lucky, Godric, that our presence is not yet common knowledge among all non-magicals. It would only take one mistake, one large-scale accident, and our secret would be revealed to the world. And then what would happen? Then they _would_ have the power to destroy us, the power of numbers upon numbers compared to our few, and they would wield it without hesitation! Magic or no, our civilisation would be doomed, and even if by some miracle it survived, it would be at horrific expense, the loss of countless lives on both sides! I refuse to put myself at that sort of risk, and I _implore_ you and Helga and Rowena and all of Hogwarts to follow –”

“Salazar!” Godric stood up very suddenly, and his voice and his blue eyes radiated power. Salazar took an involuntary step backwards. He knew what his friend was capable of, and had heard him speak in that voice before, but never had it been directed at him. Salazar knew he was on the brink of going too far, and he stopped before he took that step. He did not want to lose his greatest friend.

After a minute of unbearable tension, Godric sat once more in his seat behind the desk. Salazar looked at his face and saw that Godric looked older and wearier than he had ever seen him.

“Salazar,” Godric said quietly. “I have no wish to fight or argue with you any more. I think you will agree that we have done so enough in the past year for a lifetime. I am sorry that my opinion differs from yours, and that you see fit to pursue yours to the point that you feel you can no longer remain at Hogwarts. I am sorry that I saw fit to argue this point again in an ill-advised attempt to convince you to stay. I value your friendship and goodwill greatly, and I have no wish to lose it.

Salazar said nothing; he simply stared at Godric. After a while Godric spoke again.

“You may leave now, I sense you do not wish to remain here any longer than you must. I will take on the task of informing Helga, Rowena and the students of your departure. You will, of course, always be welcome at Hogwarts School, should you wish to return.”

Salazar nodded. “There is one more errand I feel I must take care of,” he said. Stepping up to the desk, he extended a hand and dropped on it a small bronze amulet.

“I shall always remain loyal to Hogwarts,” said Salazar. “For that reason I have built a secret chamber that only I can open, in a location that only I know. It contains a creature that is capable of destroying those who would… pose a threat to this school. Should you change your mind about that we have discussed, or should my worst fears come to pass, I ask that you call on me by activating this amulet, which you can do by pointing your wand at it and stating my full name. When I am dead and gone, the… the key to this chamber will be passed down to my true heir, by blood, and he shall be the one you call.”

Godric said nothing for a few seconds and then nodded in acceptance.

“It is my hope that this defence should be our last, and never require to be used,” he said gravely. “However, I thank you for your concern, and will call on you should the need arise.” He stood, scooping up the amulet in one hand and placing it in one of his many pockets. Godric then walked around his desk to where Salazar was standing, and embraced him as a brother.

“Farewell, Salazar, my old friend,” he said as he let go and stepped back, looking at his friend for what he knew would be the last time.

“Goodbye, Godric,” Salazar murmured, and then quickly, before he could change his mind, he left the room.

Salazar Slytherin had gathered his belongings and had left the castle within ten minutes of that moment.

He was never to be seen or heard at Hogwarts ever again.


End file.
